WISPERS IN THE NIGHT
by LadyMeko
Summary: [one shot] After a terrrible tragity befalls Duo, his night mares become reality.


WISPERS IN THE NIGHT

disclaimer: how many times must i tell u pplz: I DONT OWN IT! I WANT IT ! BUT I NO HAVE IT: 'C

a/n well here it is the new and improved version.

so on wit da show!

* * *

He was alone, more so than he had been all his life. A random act of violence. His new family, his comrades, all dead, by rites he should be too. If he hadn't been 15 minuets late as usual, he would be dead as well. "Lucky you weren't there." yeah right. More like a slow alarm clock. Herro, Trowa,Quatra, Wufie. All gone, like smoke.

* * *

**Catch me as I fall say your here and it's all over now/**

_It was dark. He was falling in to the dark abyss again. _

**Speaking to the atmosphere/ **

_He saw his mother, he saw Solo, And father Maxwell, and Sister Helene. _Herro, Trowa, Quatra, Wufie

_They were all standing there smiling at him welcoming him. He broke out in to a run to see them. _

**No ones here and I fall into my self /**

_As he ran to embrace them they disappeared in to the darkness..._

**/this truth drives me into madness/**

he followed them, the unwilling pawn of despair...

**/ I know I can stop the pain if a will it all away/**

He gasped and fell out of the bed.

"Dream, it was a dream" he told himself trying desperately not to fall again. It was midnight, the witching hour, he got up and got dressed, and he went out in to the night. Trying to hold on to his sanity. He walked past a church, and stopped at a grave yard. His body unwilling to move away. His feet started to move on there own taking him deeper and deeper into the yard of death. The unwilling pawn of something, a plaything for the darkness. He look looking around his soundings not realizing how far in to the cemetery he was. And the old n nightmare began again. Only this time he was awake.

_**/Don't turn away/**_

_And so it starts..._

_**/don't give into the pain/**_

_He saw them all die, all of his loved ones, _

_**/don't try to hide/**_

_He closed his eyes, and opened them again hoping that he was asleep, _

_**/though there screaming your name/**_

_Praying that he was asleep. _

_**/don't close your eyes /**_

_Yet knowing that he was not._

_**/God only knows what lies behind them / **_

_His past had come to haunt him, as it had in the past,_

_**/don't turn out the light/**_

_In his dreams, in his mind, _

_**/NEVER SLEEP NEVER DIE**_

_The others never knew him, they only knew the mask, he liked it that way. The past hurt to much to tell anyone. _

**I'm frightened by what I see/**

he started to run, away, away form the sights he can only be imagining, away form the hurt and pain, away from his past. He was afraid.

**But some how I know that there much more to come /**

He fell hit his head on a memorial, it hurt, but only for a moment. "that's odd." as he lay on the ground for some reason not being able to move.

**Immobilized by, My fear /**

He was still afraid, of what he still did not know.

**And soon to be blinded by tears. /**

_It was if a demon was chasing him, a entity of darkness trying to swallow him ._

**/ I know I can stop the pain if a will it all away/**

He scrambled to his feet, not at all dizzy as he should have been, he felt a trickle of blood run down from his head, but he paid no mind to it, the voice in head was screaming **" RUN YOU IDIOT! ITS GOING TO GET YOU! RUN!"** so he did.

_**/Don't turn away/**_

He ran as fast as he could the demons right at his heels,

_**Don't give into the pain/**_

He heard the angry wings of darkness trying to steal his soul..

_**Don't try to hide/**_

" **_GOD HELP ME! _**"he yelled as he collapsed.

_**Though there screaming your name**_

A bright light, eclipsing the darkness,

_**/don't close your eyes /**_

Banishing the demons back to hell.

_**/God only knows what lies behind them /**_

"What the?" Duo asked himself astonished.

_**/Don't turn out the light/**_

"_Still a skeptic Duo?" _a warm voice asked

_**NEVER SLEEP NEVER DIE**_

Duo turned around looking for the source of the voice.

he saw a a golden path, a path of light, bathing the graveyard in radiance.

he saw them ,then...

**Fallen angles at my feet/ **

He saw them all, they were becoming for him to come

**Wisped voices in my ear/**

_Come Duo come on you can do it_**" "_come_" **_echo _**"_come"_**

**Death before my eyes/**

**Lying next to me I fear/**

He saw a beautiful woman standing before him ,Golden wings gracefully folded behind her, she smiled at him and he felt safe, and strangely……happy.

**She beckons me shall I give in/**

**_...Come Duo there waiting..._**

**Open my end shall I begin / **

_She extends her hand ..."Come"_

**Forsaken allIhave fallen for I rise to mete the end.**

_He took her hand...and fell in to the strange shadows' of light his friends and family around him.

* * *

_

_The news at 10 o'clock "A young man was found early today dead in the Shadow's Church yard . It seems he fell and hit his head off the monument to, Father Joseph Maxwell and Sister Helene who died during The Maxwell Church incident."_

_The name of the man was Duo Maxwell.

* * *

so how ya like it flames welcome! come on PLZ REVIEW!_


End file.
